For various consumers, there are concerns about getting out of bed in dark or low light conditions. Instability and falling due to improper foot placement when arising can be a serious concern. Furthermore, a light source may not be within easy reach, and/or, the person may desire not to turn on a bright light. For other consumers, it is desirable to have low level illumination at night for comfort. Accordingly, there is a need for a lighted mat usable next to a bed or in other situations to address these and other concerns.